


shotgun

by bakutoe (iwaihajim)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaihajim/pseuds/bakutoe
Summary: “Do you do this,” Kei swallowed, his throat dry, “often?”Tanaka righted himself on the bed, running one hand over his buzzed head. “If you mean smoking, then yeah, kinda,” he admitted. Kei opened his mouth to ask what else could he have meant, then closed it again. Tanaka levelled a heavy-lidded gaze at Kei, and the younger licked his lips unconsciously. “If you mean luring my favorite underclassman into my bedroom,” Tanaka said, trailing off a little, “then no, I don’t do this often.” His voice was hoarse and raspy. Kei swallowed again, hard, stretching for the blunt so he wouldn’t have to answer. He wasn’t sure what he would even say. Thank you? Let’s do this again? Please fuck me?Or: under Tanaka's supervision, Tsukishima smokes weed for the first time.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiredshimakei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/gifts).



> blame lily for this. idk. 
> 
> here's the playlist they were listening to in the fic: [link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2c6CTr8rYKwjRNOzYXycAQ?si=9Lm0EwrAQSy8He9hTjV-aw)

The lights in Tanaka’s room were dim, a light purple haze tinting everything in shades of twilight. Some kind of bedroom pop was warbling through the speakers. It wasn’t the kind of music Kei usually liked to listen to, but he supposed that it was what the situation called for. The girl was singing something about being in a wonderland. Somehow, Kei doubted that Tanaka’s messy bedroom - strewn with dirty laundry, papers, and various drug paraphernalia, with walls plastered with posters of half-naked girls - was the epitome of wonderland. 

He watched as Tanaka’s tongue, pink and wet, darted out to lave spit across the rolling papers. They hadn’t even started smoking, but Kei already felt a little lightheaded in the stuffiness of the summer air. The oppressive heat covered every available surface in the room like a thick, obtrusive blanket. The fan, a valient soldier whirring in the corner, tried to stir the gentlest breeze. 

Kei observed Tanaka quickly but carefully finish packing the blunt, rolling and sealing it up with more care than Kei had ever seen him apply to anything else. “You can take the first hit,” he offered, holding the little cigar up to Kei. It hung lazily between his thumb and forefinger, innocuous. Green poked out of the visible end. “Just inhale slowly, try to get it into your lungs,” Tanaka said, as Kei gingerly took the blunt.

The first drag caused most of the smoke to be expelled as Kei coughed violently, and Tanaka scrambled for a water bottle. He sucked down the water hurriedly, soothing his throat, raw from coughing. 

The second time, Kei tried to focus on the feeling of smoke curling down his windpipe, convincing his body to allow smoke to go where smoke should not go. It burned in his lungs For several seconds before he couldn’t take it anymore and exhaled. Waterfalls of smoke poured from chapped lips. Already, Kei’s eyelids were drooping, and he handed the blunt over to Tanaka, who sucked greedily on the end. He did not cough. The last notes of some instrumental indie song petered out, and another one that sounded exactly the same started up.

Vapor hung thick and heavy between them. Kei watched, entranced, as Tanaka smoked. It was somehow remarkably  _ sexy _ , as much as Kei loathed the word. The delicate way he held the blunt in strong, coarse fingers should’ve been an oxymoron. The same hands that Kei had seen smash through blocks like a hot knife through butter, the same hands that left red marks on Kei’s own palms after a vigorous high-five, were now holding a blunt like it was a delicate flower worth savoring. Unbidden, there were Thoughts, with a capital T, rising to the forefront of Kei’s mind – Thoughts about how those dark-skinned hands would feel on  _ him, _ what color the finger-shaped bruises would be in the morning. Kei took a heavy gasp of air, his nails scratching hardwood floor as he reached for water again, gulping it down greedily. He needed a distraction from these dangerous Thoughts, and so he held out a hand for the blunt once more. 

Tanaka flicked worried eyes over to Kei, who waved him off until the older silently acquiesced to handing over the drug. 

The second proper inhale came easier, and the one after even more so. The smoke sitting in his mouth began to feel like an old friend, and Kei could feel his limbs loosening, his body relaxing further from where he was seated on Tanaka’s tiny futon. The air around him was heavy and oppressive, and trying to move his body felt like swimming in honey. 

Even with the window cracked and scented candles flickering, the stink of the drug was rather unmistakable. Kei’s head swam with it - though, he thought, not necessarily in a bad way.

“Are you feeling it yet, dude?” Tanaka asked. He lounged upside-down on the bed, his eyes already bloodshot. Gravity pulled his faded t-shirt down to reveal sneak peeks of muscle, hard won after years of training. With effort, Kei managed a nod. He could barely remember the question. 

“Do you do this,” Kei swallowed, his throat dry, “often?”

Tanaka righted himself on the bed, running one hand over his buzzed head. “If you mean smoking, then yeah, kinda,” he admitted. 

Kei opened his mouth to ask what else could he have meant, then closed it again. 

Tanaka levelled a heavy-lidded gaze at Kei, and the younger licked his lips unconsciously. “If you mean luring my favorite underclassman into my bedroom,” Tanaka said, trailing off a little, “then no, I don’t do this often.” His voice was hoarse and raspy. 

Kei swallowed again, hard, stretching for the blunt so he wouldn’t have to answer. He wasn’t sure what he would even say. Thank you? Let’s do this again? Please fuck me?

Tanaka was still staring, like he could read Kei’s mind. Kei wouldn’t put it past him to be able to – somehow, the man always had an uncanny ability to know what he was thinking.

“Favor,” Kei cleared his throat, “favorite underclassman?” It was getting hard to breathe.

Tanaka’s lips stretched into a sharp-toothed grin.

**

Somehow, they ended up horizontally on the bed, panting heavily into each other’s mouths. Kei could feel a throbbing hickey forming on the side of his neck. Tanaka’s shirt was somewhere on the floor, along with the last half of the blunt, now extinguished and wrapped in a tissue somewhere. 

Kei slid a hand up Tanaka’s chest above him, savoring the feel of smooth muscle tightening beneath his touch. “You’re so warm, Tanaka-san,” Kei said, his usual brain-to-mouth filter having been shut off by the weed. Kei usually ran cold, but Tanaka was like a furnace. With great effort, Kei resisted the urge to tell Tanaka just how much he would like to curl up on Tanaka and take a nap – among other things.

“You’re cute when you’re honest, Tsukishima,” Tanaka laughed, resting his forehead against Kei’s before leaning in to slot their mouths together again. He caught Kei’s lower lip between his teeth and bit down, much gentler than Kei would have imagined him to be (not that Kei often imagined this, imagined Tanaka’s strong arms, his sharp eyes, his abs, his lips, his thighs…anyway). 

Tongues slid together, in a way that Kei would ordinarily find disgusting, but right now, with Tanaka, it was unbelievably hot. Kei felt himself harden in a way that he had never been while alone.

Tanaka slotted his thigh neatly between Kei’s legs, and Kei groaned, breaking away from their messy kiss to exhale noisily. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and his mouth was unbearably dry. 

“All good?” Tanaka asked, running his fingers through Kei’s hair. He managed a nod and an affirmation, reaching for a water bottle rolling across the floor before taking a fortifying swing. 

Without preamble, Kei grabbed Tanaka’s face to press their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss, the second of the night that they shared, with many more to come. Soft, wet noises accompanied the shitty indie pop scratching from a cheap speaker, but Kei, in his addled state, thought it was the best song he’s ever heard.

Tanaka's hand was traveling to the edge of Kei’s faded t-shirt, tugging it up. When Kei just blinked up at him, confused, Tanaka rolled his eyes and caught his mouth in another kiss. “Take your shirt off, dude. It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked.”

Obediently, Kei raised his arms over his head for Tanaka to slip his shirt up and off, tossing it into the void that was the floor of his bedroom. “You’re not naked,” he said dumbly, as Tanaka sucked a hickey into the side of Kei’s neck, eliciting a sort of gasping whimper, a high-pitched sound that he would deny to his deathbed making. 

“Oh?” Tanaka just grinned, sitting up and quickly shucking himself of his pants and boxers. His dick rested, half-hard, thick, and heavy, against his thigh. From where he was straddling Kei, it brushed against the prominent bulge in the other’s pants and Tanaka rocked forward with a groan. Unbidden, Kei’s hands shot out to grasp at Tanaka’s thin waist, arching his head back with a whimper. 

“You’re such a little tease, Tsukki,” Tanaka panted, but Kei only had eyes for the flushed cock leaking precum onto Kei’s jeans.

“Pay attention to  _ me _ , not just my dick,” Tanaka said, and suddenly Kei had fingers on his chin that jerked him into a sloppy kiss, more of a saliva-filled slide of lips and tongues and teeth than anything resembling the delicate kisses Kei has seen on TV. There were little noises, pants and moans that filled the room, and it took Kei and his clouded consciousness an embarrassing long moment to realize that those pornographic sounds were coming from his own lips as Tanaka rutted against him.

“Pants - take -“ Kei cried, his hips lifting off the bed. To his infinite horror, he felt tears begin to slide down his face. 

Tanaka, his form blurry through Kei’s watery vision, took pity on him, helping the younger to shimmy his jeans and fossil-print boxers down his hips. The offending items joined the rest of their clothes somewhere in the formless abyss of Tanaka’s bedroom floor, before Tanaka’s mouth was on his again. Kei was unbearably hard, the tip of his cock dripping fluid.

“Let’s smoke some more,” Tanaka said, breathless, against Kei’s lips, and he barely mustered the strength to nod. 

The blunt was located and sparked up, and Tanaka took a greedy draw, his eyes slipping shut for a moment. As Kei reached for the blunt, Tanaka shook his head. His hand drifted to Kei’s mouth, and he thumbed at the lower lip until it dropped open. Without warning, Tanaka fit his open mouth to Kei’s, and Kei felt the smoke marinating in Tanaka’s throat being exhaled into his own. 

“Just breathe it in, babe,” Tanaka murmured, withdrawing from the pseudo-kiss so Kei could close his mouth and inhale. The blood hurrying to rush to both his brain and his dick simultaneously made him feel woozy. 

“My turn,” Kei said, fumbling for the blunt. He inhaled. 

“Haven’t you had enough?” Tanaka began to laugh, but he was cut off as Kei tugged him closer by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. Smoke flowed between the two of them in lazy clouds. Tanaka, in a fit of mischief, blew his portion of the smoke directly onto Kei’s face, who scowled as it stung his eyes and nose. 

“You’ve always been cute, Tsukki,” Tanaka noted, moving to bite and suck bruises onto Kei’s neck, blunt forgotten once more. “If I had known that all I needed to shut you up was some weed, I would’ve smoked you out a long time ago.” 

Kei didn’t have an answer to this, besides a soft moan when Tanaka  _ licked  _ at the teeth indents he left in the pale skin of the junior’s neck. Everything was too much, and yet not enough. He could feel with stunning clarity where each and every one of the pads of Tanaka’s fingers sat, one hand splayed on his chest and the other cupping the back of his neck. His head felt like he had been dangled upside down for much too long of a time, blood rushing to his face in waves. His dick was throbbing, twitching occasionally and brushing up against Tanaka’s powerful thighs. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Tanaka asked.

“If you mean smoking,” Kei said, mimicking Tanaka’s earlier teasing, “no. If you mean being naked with my  _ favorite upperclassman, _ then...still no.” From the vestiges of his blurred thoughts, Kei managed a sharp smile. 

Tanaka burst out laughing. “That’s such a lie, Tsukki! Your favorite upperclassman is Daichi-san. And,” he pitched his voice lower, “just because you don’t do this often, doesn’t mean you’re not enjoying it now, right?” He winked. 

Kei’s answer was a moan and a roll of his hips, their erections brushing against each other. Tanaka hissed a sharp breath, and moved to scoot further down the bed. Kei tried to follow, mouth open for another kiss. 

“Be a good boy for me and keep still for me, alright, Tsukki?” Tanaka said, holding Kei’s hips down. “This will feel good, I promise.” 

Kei bit down on his fist to stifle a pathetic whimper as Tanaka began kissing down the length of his chest. He felt the bite of teeth more than once as Tanaka littered marks that bloomed red and purple on Kei’s fair skin. Content with the thorough marking, Tanaka moved lower, sucking at the sharp line of Kei’s hipbone. One hand reached up to tug and pinch one of Kei’s pink nipples, standing at attention on his chest. 

“T-Tanaka-san,” Kei gasped, his hips stuttering, struggling to raise up against the strong grip his upperclassman had on him. 

“I  _ said _ stay still, puppy,” Tanaka growled, and  _ god  _ if that didn’t go straight to Kei’s dick. Without waiting for an answer, Tanaka bit down harshly on the meat of Kei’s inner thigh, ripping a moan out of Kei’s throat. Abruptly, that mouth moved to the head of Kei’s leaking cock, Tanaka’s tongue pressed against the wet slit. 

In Kei’s swimming vision, he looked like he was ready to  _ worship.  _ Slowly, steadily, Tanaka sunk onto Kei’s cock, his tongue doing things that should have been  _ illegal _ , the flat muscle tracing a path up the underside of his dick. Arousal, hot and thick, simmered in Kei’s veins, warring with the lethargic sensation that smoking provided. 

The deep purple lights flickering in Tanaka’s bedroom cast his figure in shadow, colors playing across his cheekbones in a dizzying array. Thrown into sharp relief, his face was like that of a statue’s, carved out of marble and stone, his disposition just as unyielding.  _ Wow _ Kei was baked. Where was this poetry coming from? he spared half a thought to wonder, before the head of his dick hit Tanaka’s throat. Kei’s hands scrabbled for purchase on Tanaka’s shaved head before he gave up and tried to grip his shoulder instead, the other moving to fist in the sheets. 

“Tan-Tanaka-san,  _ ha _ , it’s too - it’s too much,” Kei gasped out, struggling to keep his orgasm at bay. In lieu of an answer, Tanaka wriggled one finger (it was slick with lube, but Kei currently didn’t have the capacity to wonder where he’d gotten lube) into Kei’s hole, his other hand coming up to fondle Kei’s balls.

It was over in an instant. Vision whiting out, a borderline shout left the safety of Kei’s vocal chords and pierced the air. His orgasm rushed through him, flooding Tanaka’s mouth with cum quicker than the weed had flooded his bloodstream. Kei didn’t even notice as his cock vacated the warm cavern of Tanaka’s throat to spurt ejaculate all over his face. Sparks flew behind his eyelids. 

Once Kei stopped gasping desperately for air, Tanaka crawled up and grabbed Kei’s chin to lead him into a filthy, come-soaked salty kiss, heedless of the spend on his face. “Now look what you’ve done,” he purred. “You made a mess.” 

Kei, panting, had no answer to this. Strings of come, leftover from the kiss, decorated his mouth in a way that he would normally find disgusting. High and sated, however, it just got his blood roaring again, and his cock gave a valiant twitch where it lay limp against his thigh. Thank god for teenage hormones and nonexistent refractory periods. 

Tanaka wiped his face with a tissue, which quickly joined the filth littering the floor. “It’s time for you to repay the favor,” he said, gently rearranging a boneless Kei until he was kneeling on the ground (narrowly avoiding the gross tissue), his head resting on Tanaka’s thigh. His breath wafted dangerously close to Tanaka’s turgid dick. 

Tanaka raked a hand almost tenderly through Kei’s hair, guiding him until his mouth was almost entirely occupied by cock. It was hot and hard, pulsing against his tongue, and Kei felt drool pooling in his mouth, bits of it escaping to dribble down his chin. 

“You’re already so sloppy, Tsukki,” Tanaka laughed, his grip on Kei’s hair tightly. “Don’t forget to breathe through your nose, alright?”

Before Kei could puzzle over this, Tanaka pushed his head down further, until his nose was crushed flat against the base of Tanaka’s groin. He was suddenly yanked back, choking a bit, and then shoved once again onto the dick, the head of it bumping uncomfortably against the back of his esophagus. Tanaka repeated this action once more, a deep groan escaping his throat, before he pulled Kei off completely. His cock was slick with spit. Kei looked up at the older, tears clinging to his thick lashes, and tried to remember how to inhale. 

It was unbelievably  _ good _ . Instead of moving his head, Tanaka just canted his hips up, moaning and gasping as he felt Kei struggle to move his tongue around the thick intrusion in his mouth. Kei soon gave up on keeping his eyes open and let his eyelids slip down, tears spilling down his cheeks. Gagging sounds filled the room. To his shame, Kei could feel his cock filling out once more. 

“Such a good -  _ hnng -  _ little cocksucker you are,” Tanaka praised, and a jolt of arousal bolted down Kei’s spine. His blood thrummed in his veins, pulse beating a rapid tattoo against the skin of his neck, wrists, thighs. Heart. 

It didn’t take long, both of them too high-strung to draw this out for any extended time period. Tanaka thrust deep into Kei’s throat once more, feeling his muscles spasm around the dripping cock in his mouth. His chin wet with tears and saliva, Kei keened, and he was suddenly coming, untouched, his dick jerking and sprawing until strings of come decorated his abdomen. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Tanaka  _ growled,  _ and suddenly Kei’s mouth was filled with bitter come, the taste dragging across his tongue. Tanaka held his head still as he struggled to swallow it down. He only relented until Kei’s throat stopped working, his stomach full and warm. 

“Well,” Kei croaked, throat sore, the first words he’s spoken in a while, “we should do this again soon.” 

** 

Yamaguchi was the only one that knew about Kei’s little smoking session. He braced himself for teasing and endless questions come Monday, but Yamaguchi, upon seeing his carefully-concealed wince, just laughed and told Kei that he was glad that he had fun. 

“Tsukishima!” 

As usual, Hinata was full of boundless, restless energy. It made Kei feel even more tired than usual, considering his, ah, activity-filled weekend. Tugging his practice shorts on, he nearly missed Hinata’s next words.

“What are those bruises all over your thighs? That looks painful!” 

Kei was going to  _ kill _ Tanaka. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cockatoshi)  
> comments & kudos welcome :]


End file.
